


Jackieboy Man’s Weakness

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Jackieboy Man is cocky, M/M, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Jackieboy Man is being a show off...Marvin plans on giving Jackie a reality check by exposing his weakness. ;)





	Jackieboy Man’s Weakness

There were days when Jackieboy Man would become cocky. He would show off his flying skills as much as he possibly could, take people on little rides, and get his friends to challenge him on different things. 

He had already been challenged to do certain things in a time limit to prove his speed, show off his highest jump, and show off how much speed he could make with his flying ability. However, Marvin knew something that most of the other egos didn’t know. Whenever Jackie gets distracted, his flying ability diminishes. You see, flying doesn’t take much thought. But flying at a certain speed/height takes lots of focus and determination. More often than not, Jackie forgets about this. So, it takes a little wake up call to help him remember that focus matters just as much as getting the job done. 

As the day went on, Marvin started to come up with a plan. With some help from JJ, Marvin was able to learn how to make items appear in his hand at will. It took quite a few tries to get it, but he did eventually learn the trick. As a way to thank him, Marvin decided to tell JJ his plan beforehand, and let him have front row seats to the challenge. JJ's excited face was truly a sight to see. After some practice on his own, Marvin managed to learn how to manipulate the item in front of him, to wherever he pleased. After some more practice, Marvin felt ready enough to go ahead with the plan. Now, all he had to do was wait... 

*A couple hours later*

Marvin was hanging out in the living room, playing with his deck of cards. From seemingly out of nowhere, a familiar gust of wind went by, and blew his cards right out of his hand. "Wassup Marvin, you adorable lil' sorcerer!" Jackie cheered, practically bouncing in front of Marvin. 

Marvin sighed and rolled hie eyes. "Hi Jackie." Marvin said, slightly aggravated.

"Aww! Why the gloomy face? Did I knock the cards out of the poor magician's hands?" Jackie teased, squeezing his cheeks as he treated Marvin like a toddler. 

Marvin turned his face away and used his hands to stop the magician's unnecessary actions. "Yes, you did. And since you knocked them out of my hand with your flying ability, you have to pick them up for me." Marvin ordered. 

Jackie placed his right hand on his chest, and gave a proud smile. "With pleasure, your gracious majesty." Jackie replied, before continuing to fly. As the superhero flew around him, he picked up each and every card with unbelievable speed. In half a minute, Jackie had all 52 cards in a deck, and handed it to Marvin. 

Marvin gave a small smile. "Thank you." He said, before taking his deck back to play with it. 

"My pleasure, your kingliness." Jackie replied, making up a random word on the spot, to sound more devoted to his cocky role.

"Hey Jackie, I'm interested in something..." Marvin started, watching as Jackie lifted an eyebrow. 

"What would you like to know?" Jackie asked, eager to answer just about anything. 

"Do you ever get distracted during missions?" Marvin asked. Jackie put his finger on his chin, and tried to think. 

Well, I have a few times. Like, distracted from my mission? Or distracted while flying?" Jackie asked, needing some clarification. 

"The latter: Distracted while flying." Marvin replied, trying to stop his lips from forming a devilish smirk. 

"Oh...Yes, many times. When I first started out, I used to get distracted by just about anything, and I would forget to focus on flying. However, I have practiced beyond what I need, to stop myself from making that mistake." Marvin said, confidence spilling out of his mouth as he spoke. Marvin finally let his smirk grow onto his lips, as his plan fell perfectly into place. 

"Oh really? Have you proven this claim?" Marvin asked. 

Jackie's eyes widened. "Uh-...well no..." Jackie confessed. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's test it out!" Marvin suggested. 

"W-What? But, with what? How could we possibly test this out?" Jackie asked. 

Marvin walked backwards a few steps, and held up his deck of cards. "Fly." Marvin ordered. Jackie did what he was told, and raised himself off the ground. "Now, I'm gonna throw some cards your way. If you can stay flying while these are hitting you, then you've beat the basics." Marvin explained. 

Jackie nodded, and got himself ready. "Do your worst, magic man." Jackie said, risking it to seem confident in himself. 

Marvin clicked his tongue. "You shouldn't have said that." Marvin sing-songed, before throwing his first card. 

The card went right past him. "Whoa!" Jackie yelled as it went by and landed on the floor. Marvin threw another one, which hit his shoulder. "Ow! That hurts man!" Jackie yelled, rubbing his hit shoulder. A few more flew towards him. "What the- Stop! Hey! Marvin, I swear to the Christ above!" Jackie yelled, catching the last one with his hand. Jackie attempted to throw it back, but it only floated to the ground a couple feet in front of him. 

"Ha! Even the cockiest superhero can't throw a card. How unfortunate." Marvin mocked, throwing another few cards at the superhero. 

"Oh my GO-OW! You motherfu-AAH! My poor chest!" Jackie whined as his hands tried to defend his face from the flying cards. 

"Come on, Jackie! We're not even through half the deck yet!" Marvin mocked, before throwing some more at him. 

Every time a card hit the superhero, his body seemed to curl in on himself a little at a time. He was still flying, but in a ball rather than a straight line. This proved something to Marvin: He is more breakable than he lets on...After throwing a few more cards, he decided to place the rest of the deck onto the ground. 

"Alright. I'm tired of using cards. How well can you fly when there's someone on you?" Marvin asked, before jumping onto Jackie's back. Jackie nearly lost focus, but managed to keep himself up in the air. "Is this comfortable for you?" Marvin asked. 

The superhero below him, nodded. "This is fine. I can do this." Jackie replied. 

"Okay. Try flying higher!" Marvin suggested. Jackie did what he was told, and tried souring up. However, with Marvin piggyback riding on him, it was a little tough. 

"I think it might be a better idea if we did this outside." Jackie suggested. Marvin agreed, and let the superhero fly through an open window in the house. Once they were outside, Jackie turned himself into a horizontal position, to replicate laying down while flying. Marvin fixed his positioning, and got ready to strike. "Alright. I think this is much better. And you're not very heavy, so this'll be ea-aaAAH! Marvin! Be careful!" Jackie yelled, interrupting himself with a yelp. Marvin had squeezed Jackie's side while holding on, which was messing him up. 

"What? All I'm doing is holding onto your sides!" Marvin argued, as his hands remained wrapped around Jackie's torso. 

"I'm fine with you using my middle as grip. But don't move your hands too much." Jackie warned. 

"What? You mean, like this?" Marvin asked, before lightly clawing at Jackie's sides for a couple seconds. 

"YaaAA! Yehehes, like that! It's annoying! And distracting as all hell!" Jackie complained. 

"Distracting, eh?" Marvin asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

"Yes! Distracting! Hehehey! Gehehet your hands ohohohoff mehehe!" Jackie commanded, twitching and curling in to stop Marvin's evil fingers. However, nothing could stop him. Instead, Marvin changed his clawing motion to spider fingers. "Wahahahahaha! Stahahahahap it!" Jackie giggled, squirming as he floated in the air. In an attempt to knock him off, Jackie spun himself so that he was laying down and floating on his back. However, Marvin managed to hold on. 

Marvin asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

Marvin decided to give Marvin a break to breath and focus, while Marvin used Jackie's body as monkey bars to pull himself up onto the top of Jackie's torso. Believe it or not, Marvin was capable of climbing. He has had lots of practice from his childhood of climbing trees and walls, and was also part of his high school climbing competition. 

"You'e planning something...I demand that you tell me what you're thinking!" Jackie accused. Marvin smirked and crossed his arms. 

"Come on, Jackie! Don't like an element of surprise?" Marvin asked. Jackie clenched his teeth as he glared at the mischievous magic man. "Aww! Cheer up buddy. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Tell ya what: I'll let you in on a little hint..." Marvin said, before opening his right hand in front of him. with a flick of the wrist and a cloud of dust, Marvin made an object appear in his hand. 

"...A feather? What are-...Oh...Wait, no! Marvin, I'm warning you! If you so much as touch me with that feather, I will fall onto the ground and bring you with me!" Jackie threatened. 

Marvin squinted his eyes. "Would you, though?" Marvin asked, suspicious as to whether the superhero would go through with his actions. 

"I...I can." Jackie replied.

”that’s right! You can, but you won’t! Cause the last thing a superhero wants to do, is injure the damsel in distress.” Marvin accused. 

”Not if the damsel in distress is really the bad guy.” Jackie defended, glaring at the mischievous magic man. 

”But you need the bad guy awake for interrogation! What’s the fun in interrogating a sleeping criminal?” Marvin asked. 

”Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t leave him injure free.” Jackie defended once again. 

”I guess that’s true.” Marvin said, putting away the feather, to give Jackie the idea that he was giving up. Jackie started to smile a bit. He’s falling for it! Marvin leaned into Jackie’s ear. “But you wouldn’t hurt a friend, would you?” He whispered, before shoving his hands into Jackie’s torso and squeezing. 

“NaaaAAAAAAHH!” Jackie screamed, throwing his head back and laughing his heart out. Even though Jackie was fully clothed in his red suit, the thin suit didn’t lessen the ticklish feeling one bit. 

“Wow! What a scream! You could alert the entire town with that scream!” Marvin reacted. Jackie tried to stop the man with his hands, but Jackie didn’t realize that lifting his hands would expose his armpits. 

“Look at what we got here! An open opportunity! It would be a shame if I were not to take it!” Marvin thought out loud, before shoving his hands into Jackie’s armpits. 

Jackie’s arms came crashing down, trapping Marvin’s hands in the process. 

“Oh goodness gracious! It appears that my hands are trapped! I guess I’ll have to continue tickling here until you free my poor hands.” Marvin thought aloud, still wiggling his fingers in the spot for a while. 

“STAHAHAHAHAP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Jackie shouted, squirming back and forth. Marvin started to notice that Jackie’s focus was swaying. He could notice this because Jackie’s flying body was starting to fall. 

Marvin switched his tactics from wiggling on the armpits, to drilling his middle and ring finger into Jackie’s upper rib. Jackie’s squirming escalated even more! Bit by bit, Jackie’s focus was crumbling and bit by bit, his flying body would fall. The deeper he would drill, the more he fell. After a little more tickling, Marvin decided to give him a break so he could get his hands out. Jackie started to calm down, and realized just how much he had fallen. 

“Thank you. Maybe...I’m not as invincible as I thought...” Jackie said, sighing. 

“Hey! It’s okay to be a bit vulnerable sometimes. Everybody has to be sometimes.” Marvin explained. 

“No, it’s not. I can’t be vulnerable. Not very often.” Jackie argued. 

“But...why not?” Marvin asked. 

Jackie sighed. “Because it’s not something people want to see.” Jackie started, before sitting himself up and fiddling with his hands. 

“The thing is, superheroes are forced to be mentally and physically strong. They want us to keep up the reputation that we’re given, and never show our emotional and physical weaknesses. If we do, then bad guys will use them against us.” Jackie complained. 

Marvin didn’t understand. Who was telling him this stuff? 

“Who’s telling you all this? Who’s forcing you to hide your emotions?” Marvin asked. 

“It’s not a who, it’s a what...and, the answer is society.” Jackie replied, biting his lip. 

Marvin sighed. He never truly knew how much pressure Jackie was in. Not until now. Now, it sounds overwhelming and mentally draining. 

“I uh...I’m sorry to hear that.” Marvin started, unsure of what to say. 

Jackie gave a small smile. “It’s fine. But I do wanna know: can I get down now?” Jackie asked. 

“Sure! Ya, go ahead!” Marvin replied. Jackie nodded and flew himself down to the grass-filled ground. 

“I’m glad you understand. It’s hard explaining to some people how exhausting keeping up an ego can really be.” Jackie explained. 

“Well...I want you to remember that despite your ability to fly, you’re still human. Humans make mistakes, and that’s okay. And one day, the world will see that as well.” Marvin reassured. 

“You...you think so?” Jackie asked. 

“Well, I don’t know if everyone will change their thoughts about it, but I know your close community will.” Marvin explained, pointing to the house. 

Jackie turned his head towards Marvin and widened his smile a little more. “Thanks Marvin.” Jackie said. 

“No problem.” Marvin replied. 

“No, really! I rarely get this kind of advice.” Jackie explained, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

“Do you wanna know something?” Marvin asked. 

“Sure.” Jackie replied. 

“Wanna guess how I know you’re a human being?” Marvin asked. 

“Uh...I walk on 2 legs?” Jackie attempted, laughing at his own silly guess. 

“Nope!” Marvin replied, before lifting his hands. “Though we’re not the only animal that’s ticklish, we ARE the only animals that laugh when tickled.” Marvin explained, wiggling his hands in the air to tease the man.

“Aw cohohome ohohon! Nohohot thihihihis again!” Jackie reacted, already giggling at the wiggling fingers. 

“Come on! I wanna try out more spots!” Marvin replied. Marvin placed his wiggly fingers onto Jackie’s ribs, and played them like a piano. 

“Hehehey! Wait! Nahahahaha!” Jackie reacted, giggling and squirming back and forth to stop the hands as best he could. 

Marvin smiled and start scribbling and scratching on the ribs, and in the gallows between the ribs. 

Jackie gasped. “MAHAHARVIIIIIHIHIN!!” Jackie yelled, using his hands to push Marvin’s away. 

“Whaaaatt? What could you poooossibly waaaannt?” Marvin teased, stretching out his vowels to make fun of his friend. 

“LEHEHET MEHE GOOHOHOHO!” Jackie yelled. 

“But why? You look like you’re having so much fun!” Marvin argued. 

“IHIHI AHAHAM, BUHUT-“ Jackie started. But, Jackie couldn’t finish his sentence, because Marvin had decided to move his fingers up up up, to the middle of his rib cage. 

“NONONONONOOHOHOHOHO! EHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!” Jackie shouted, kicking his legs to try and get Marvin off him. 

“Wow! I think this might be your worst spot yet!” Marvin exclaimed excitedly. 

“IHIHIHIHI’M BEHEHEHEHEGGING YOHOHOHOHOU! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAP!” Jackie shouted through his hysterical laughter. He was getting exhausted fairly quickly, and he was starting to feel tears of mirth build up on the sides of his eyes. 

Luckily, Marvin noticed this and slowed his fingers to gentle tapping. 

“Is that better?” Marvin asked. Jackie’s hysterical laughter had died down to comfortable giggling, and a big smile he couldn’t wipe off for the life of him. 

Since Jackie was still exhausted, he couldn’t really talk. So, he nodded his head instead and soaked in as much air as he could through his giggling. 

“Why ahahare yohohohou dohohoing thihihihis?” Jackie asked through his giggling. 

Marvin smiled happily. “Because you were being cocky earlier, and it was getting annoying. I needed to remind you that you have flaws.” Marvin explained. 

“Yahahaha...I dohohoho...” Jackie muttered, in an embarrassed tone of voice. 

“But that’s okay. Again, you’re human. And, a ticklish one, at that.” Marvin mentioned, giving Jackie’s neck a little tickle. 

Jackie let out a giggle and scrunched his shoulders. “Hehehehey!” Jackie said through his adorable giggles. 

“You know, someone should try and fix that for ya. If a bad guy gets ahold of this information, you won’t last very long...” Marvin teased. 

Even though Jackie’s face was already fairly red from the tickling, his face had managed to get even MORE red from the teasing! However, Jackie welcomed it and let himself giggle away. It’s been a while since he’s been like this, so he shouldn’t try to hide it...no matter how much he WANTED to hide it...


End file.
